


Boredom

by fukmylyf (orphan_account)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-06
Updated: 2013-07-06
Packaged: 2017-12-17 21:04:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/871941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/fukmylyf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karkat is bored and goes to visit Nepeta.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boredom

**Author's Note:**

> This was something I did when I was bored. I know Karkat is pretty OOC, sorry about that.

Nepeta rolled over and stretched. It was time for another day of hunting and shipping. She yawned. Well, a couple more minutes of sleep couldn’t hurt… she curled up and was just about to drift off when she heard a crash at the entrance of her cave. She stretched again and glared angrily in the general direction of the crash. She got into a pouncing position aimed at the entrance of the door. Someone’s leg appeared. She crouched lower. Their body appeared.

Nepeta leapt up and pounced onto the trespasser. She was about to unsheathe her claws but then realized who it was and tackled him to the ground in a hug. It was Karkat.

*

Karkat had woken up that morning like he had every other morning. He scrambled out of his recuperacoon and pulled on his shirt and trousers. He went downstairs to meet a less than friendly Crab-dad. He went back upstairs, cranky as always, opened up his husktop and accessed his Trollian.

No one was online. Well, what was he expecting? It was too fucking early for anyone to be online. He waited awhile, picking up a stray rom-coms book. He stared at the cover. This was one of his favourites. He’d read it at least a million times, but it didn’t appeal to his tastes right now. He checked Trollian again. There was still no one online. And anyways, he wanted to see them in the flesh, not just through a stupid chat site.

He stood up and walked out the door.

*

Nepeta was so happy that Karkat actually thought about visiting her hive. She had pictured this moment in her head dozens of times, but had never really expected it to happen.

Karkat pushed her lightly. She had pinned him to the floor in her hug. “Nepeta, get the fuck off me,” he said, gently pushing her off. She gave him room but stubbornly sat on his thighs. She let out a quiet purr.

“What do you wanna do?” Nepeta looked at her friend enquiringly.

“I dunno. I just wanted to see if you were awake or not. No one’s online and Gamzee is too busy making pies and rapping with Tavros to talk to me.” Nepeta could swear she heard an edge of jealousy in his voice. “Eridan doesn’t want to talk to anyone after his last plan to get Fef in the flushed with him fucked up,” Karkat continued, his mood going from bad to worst.

“Aw, cheer up! You’re such a grouch,” she said, getting of Karkat, because she realized her shipping chart was in his full view. She moved so she was still sitting but blocking his view of it. Karkat got up. _Oh no! Please don’t look at the shipping chart. Please don’t look at the shipping chart! Oh **NO!**_  
Almost as if he could read her mind, he strolled over to the shipping chart. Nepeta got up slowly and followed him. He looked at all the couples noted in the flushed section first. His skin was going as red as Nepeta’s was going green. He glanced at her for a second, but she didn’t dare look at him. All of a sudden, that little fleck of dust on her coat sleeve was very interesting.

“Um…” Karkat looked a little flustered.  
“I… I… Can we furget about that? Purrlease?”  
“Sure…”  
“Are you hungry?”  
“Nah, I already ate…”

Nepeta got up to scratch Pounce behind her ears. She avoided looking at Karkat.

“How come you came to my place? Kanaya lives purretty close to here, too!”  
“Like I said, everyone else is occupied. And I decided to drop by your place first, because Kanaya lives just a bit further in the same direction.”

Karkat stood awkwardly, trying very hard not to look at the wall behind him. _How long has she liked me? Gog, that’s embarrassing, especially for her… Maybe I should leave…_ As these thoughts flew across his mind, he noted Nepeta watching him curiously.

“Should I... like... go?” he asked, tentatively.  
“No! Purrlease, just stay a while… I get lonely… Equius won’t let me visit anyone cool…” Nepeta sounded positively sour.  
“Why not?”  
“He think they’re crazy and that they’re a rrreally bad influence.” Definitely sour.  
“Hey, at least your moirail does something. Mine sits in a slime-caused stupor.”

Karkat stared at the ground. Of all the people he could imagine himself bitching about his moirail to, Nepeta, whom he always found annoying, was not on the list.

“I cannot believe this is happening.”  
Nepeta nodded at the wall. “Join the club…”  
“Are you okay? You still seem a little uptight.”  
“I’m always uptight.”  
“You are?”  
Nepeta gestured to her outfit.  
“People think I’m crrrazy.”  
“Eh heh…”

Karkat blushed and looked away. He knew how Nepeta felt, hiding from the world. Damn, he should’ve realized how Nepeta was feeling, instead of reacting the way everyone else was.

“I know where you’re coming from,” he said quietly.  
“You do?”  
“Can I tell you a secret? And you have to swear not to tell anyone.”  
“You can count on me!”  
“Come here.”

Nepeta approached Karkat, a little cautiously. He pulled out his sickle and rolled up his sleeve.

“You can’t tell anyone.”

He made a shallow cut along his arm. Bright, red blood swelled up along the cut. Nepeta’s mouth fell open.

“Woah.”  
“Heh, yeah. I never imagined that you’d be the first person I’d show this to.”  
“You’re… how…”  
“Look, just don’t tell anyone.”  
“Don’t worry, I would nefur tell anyone about something this serious!”  
“Good. Um… Listen, Nepeta… I, uh, may or may not…you know... um... damn it...”  
“What?”

Karkat was blushing again. He looked at Nepeta’s face. She was the only one in their group who was shorter than Karkat.

He cupped her chin in his hand and tilted her head towards him. Her face went bright green, her cat-like pupils widening. Karkat smiled lightly, then pressed his lips lightly against hers. Nepeta let out a little squeal.

“Thanks for listening,” he murmured against her lips.  
“Thanks for everything,” Nepeta replied, kissing him again and dragging him into a hug. She’d never been happier.


End file.
